1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering device for motor car using a pair of control cables including respective inner cables subjected to a tensile force and a power cylinder, and more particularly to such power steering device for motor car allowing a play of the inner cables due to factors such as elongation thereof to be effectively compensated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,897 previously issued to the applicant of the present patent application discloses a power steering device comprising a power cylinder including a piston rod coupled at its longitudinally opposite ends to front wheels via a steering link mechanism, a control valve of rotary type adapted for direction control of pressurized fluid supplied to and simultaneously discharged from said power cylinder, a drum on the side of said valve coupled to a rotor of said control valve, another drum directly coupled to a steering wheel, and a pair of control cables each consisting of a flexible outer tube and an inner cable slidably extending within said outer tube and wound around said drums so that said inner cables are alternately subjected to a tensile force as said drum directly coupled to the steering wheel is rotated in alternate directions.